Hope
by J.S.D
Summary: K this is a YYH crossover. I don't no the pairings and this is my first story. usual plot line naraku is killed Inu gang ake a wish and then every thing changes.
1. Default Chapter

Hope 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

**Kagome stood her aim steady, aimed for Naraku's heart she prepared to release her arrow. Naraku, too busy laughing like a maniac to realize what had happened until too late. He heard a whizzing sound as he turned to look the arrow embedded it's self deep into where his heart use to be quickly purifying him until the only thing that remained was the ash plowing in the wind and the jewel shards he had collected.**

**Kagome walked up to the jewel shards purifying them as she picked them up welding them together with the rest of her shards and Kouga's shards to complete the jewel. Suddenly a blinding flash of light incased Kagome. Leaving her to crumple towards the ground in a trance like state only to be caught by Sango who had been silently standing behind her.**

**Inside Kagome's Head **

**She stood in a open field, wind whipping through her hair. Staring at Midoriko.**

**In some sort of daze. "Kagome are you ready to make your wish?" Midoriko asked starting Kagome out of her daze. Kagome replied**

"**Yes Midoriko-sama" Kagome paused before continuing "I wish for Inuyasha and Kikyou to have another chance at life together."**

"**Are you sure child, you know that without your soul you can not live." Midoriko questioned softly**

"**Yes I am sure" Kagome replied trying to keep her voice steady.**

"**Very well your wish has been granted" As Midoriko's voice slipped away Kagome thought she heard her say some thing remarkably like "I do hope you enjoy your transformation."**

**Author POV**

**The others stared at wonder at Kagome she was once again incased in a flash of blinding light. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, out of the corner of their eyes saw another flash of light, but were too preoccupied with Kagome's new look. Kagome still resting in Sango's arms had changed, her once solid black hair had become streaked with red, blue and green, her ivory skin now supported tattoo of a vine rapped around her left wrist, a rain drop set on her forehead and a stream of fire twisting around her right upper arm.**

**Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see her friends circled around her nervously, well Sesshomaru looked indifferent, Inuyasha looked confused, Shippo looked excited, the only people who actually looked nervous were Sango and Miroku. After a few minutes of silence Kagome realized that her friends were still staring at her soooooooo she exclaimed "WHAT!?! ARE YOU STARING AT!?!"**

**They just blinked and stared at her some more before Sango answered "Kagome? You do know your not human any more right?"**

"**WHAT!?!" Kagome screeched causing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to cover their ears.**

"**You changed while you were in that trance and I must say you look more stunning then usual Lady Kagome." Muroku exclaimed as he inched closer to her. Both Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome let out a warning growl. Seeing he had been caught he slowly started inching away from her.**

"**Shippou could you please get me my mirror from my bag." Kagome asked softly**

**Shippo replied "Sure Mama, is that the round shiny thing?"**

"**Yes Shippou." Sango replied for Kagome with that said Shippou scampered off to find Kagome's mirror.**

"**Kagome?" Sango questioned as soon as Shippou was out of hearing range.**

"**What happened while you were in your trance?"**

"**I met Midoriko and made a wish on the jewel." Kagome replied.**

"**What did you wish?!?" Inuyasha asked impatiently**

"**You will see soon enough" Kagome replied already sensing that her incarnate was heading towards the clearing in which they situated in. Kagome stood up and stretched heading toward the direction she could sense Kikyou coming from, as Kikyou ran into the clearing she did the least expected thing, she ran up to Kagome and swept her into a hug. Inuyasha quickly smelled the air and realized that she no longer smelled like a clay pot but how she used to when she was alive. Then a thought struck him(uh-oh) If Kikyou was alive then Kagome must be dead?!?...Right?...**

**End of Chapter One**

****

**I hope you enjoyed my story plz. Review and I'll try to up date soon. And if you have any suddgestions for pairing i don't know who's going to be paired with who yet so feel free to send in suddgestions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

**Last chapter**

**Then a thought struck him (uh-oh) If Kikyou was alive then Kagome must be dead?!?...Right?**

**This Chapter**

**Inuyasha stood thinking over this for a few second deep in thought, not even realizing when Kagome left the clearing saying something about going home. He was startled out of his thoughts by Sango waving her hand in front of his face. **

**"Hello, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.**

**" What!" Inuyasha growled out before realizing Kagome was missing. " Where's Kagome?!?" he demanded **

**" Oh! She left about three minutes ago saying she needed to go home. You probably shouldn't go after her cause she'll just 'sit' you to oblivion." Sango said knowing full and well that Inuyasha would go after Kagome only to find her gone and the well sealed temporarily.**

**"Feh." He said before taking off. Sesshoumaru watched him leave with Sango, Miroku and Kikyou before leaving himself to find his servant and charge. Leaving Sango, Miroku and Kikyou to walk back to the village by themselves to tend their wounds.**

** With Kagome**

**After Kagome had collected her bag from the village she headed for the well, after reaching it she jumped in and the usual blue light surrounded her transporting her to a different time and place. **

**Looking up Kagome didn't see the familiar well house roof or the mid-day sky of Feudal Era; instead she saw the night sky of some unknown place and time.**

**Kagome suddenly felt the need to run, so she did. After running for a short amount of time she came to a large tree that reminded her of the Goshinboku tree so she decided to rest there for the night not realizing that another demon was using the other side of the tree as resting point and that that demon had sensed here arrival. Unknowingly Kagome had gotten herself caught in too another possibly dangerous situation.**

**End Chapter**

**I have no idea what type of demon kagome is yet and pairings are still not decided so any input on that is welcomed AND for all you people that believe that Kagome should be paired with Inuyasha that will NOT be happening nor will a Kag/Naraku, I find that pairing slightly disturbing. I'm open to any other pairing though. And if anyone Kagome to be a relative of anyone from YYH plz suggest something. Thanks to anyone who reviewed in the last chapter. Read and Review Bye. Oh and plz suggest how the demon on the other side of the tree could be cause I don't know who to put there. And sorry this chapter is so short. **


End file.
